Best Birthday Ever
by jellybean96
Summary: It's Stella's birthday and a special someone has a special surprise for her on her special night.


**Hey everyone! I'm back! If you're reading this and also reading one of my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated them. I'm still working out the kinks on the next parts and I've been super busy. Plus, I'm always getting a new idea for a one-shot and then I have to write it down before I forget. But don't worry, the next parts of my other stories will soon come. Well, time for me to stop ranting and time for you to read this story. **

**P.S. this story is dedicated to my evil twin The Angel of Randomosity. Luv ya Evil Twin! Haha! This is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LM. **

"Where's Ray?" Stella asked one of closest friends Mo who was standing at the buffet table with her boyfriend Charlie, getting some food to eat.

"I don't know," she replied and then turned to Charlie, "hey babe, have you seen Ray?" Charlie just shook his head no, seeing as he couldn't talk because he was currently stuffing his face with food.

Mo sighed and then turned back to Stella, "Did you ask Scott? Maybe he'll know."

"I would ask Scott, but I can't find him either!"

"Huh," Mo said confused, "that's odd. Well, maybe they just ran out to the store for a little while. I mean, we are running low on ice."

"Ok," Stella said defeated, "well if you see Ray, let me know."

"Will do," Mo said, "Charlie! That's way to much food for one person!" Stella heard Mo scold her boyfriend as she walked away to the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone was having a blast dancing the night away. It was one of the best birthday parties that ever was. And it was Stella's, so it was even MORE crazy because she wanted all of this insane and crazy stuff at her party. Mo and Olivia, who were planning the party, had managed to get all of the stuff that she wanted. They even managed to get the hottest DJ in Hollywood to provide the music at her party. The only thing that could make it better, was if she could find her boyfriend of 6 years, Ray Beech. That's right. Ray Beech. Former member of Mudslide Crush and rival of Lemonade Mouth. But that all went down the drain when he and Stella realized that they had feelings for each other. So they tried dating and they just clicked. They were perfect for each other.

Stella had been dancing her heart away with her friends in the middle of the dance floor to the most amazing music ever, when suddenly, the music shut off.

"HEY!" All of the party-goers shouted at the same time turning to face the DJ on stage.

"Yo, yo, yo," he said grabbing a wireless mic and walking to the front of the stage, "now listen here, so we got someone here, that wants to sing a special song to the birthday girl Stella Yamada," everyone began cheering and looking at Stella who just had a confused look on her face. Then the DJ signaled to the side and some guy came walking out and placed a stool on the front of the dance floor for Stella to sit on. Once she was seated, the DJ continued. "Now everybody, please put your hands together, for mister Ray Beech!" Everyone began clapping and cheering as Ray walked out onto the stage and over to the DJ who handed him the mic.

Ray walked to downstage center and placed the mic onto the mic stand then began to speak, "Hey everyone. So, before I begin, please welcome to the stage my guitar player for tonight, Scott Pickett." Scott then walked out onto the stage with an acoustic guitar in one hand, and a stool in the other. He walked out next to Ray and set the stool down sitting on it and adjusting the mic for his guitar and then a second mic for his backup vocals. "Now then, most of you know that Stella and I have been dating for about 6 years now. And you also may know that I'm not the mushiest guy on the planet. But, I decided that I will be for today. Because it's your birthday Stellz. So, here's a song for you. Happy Birthday." He then looked at Scott and signaled for him to begin playing.

**(Bold = Ray **_Italics = Scott)_

**1-2-1-2-3-4**

_(Intro – Guitar)_

**Give me more loving than I've ever had  
>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<br>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not  
>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad<br>Barely getting mad**

**I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>**

**You make it easy  
>It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>**

**There's only** _(One)_ **one thing**  
><em>(Two)<em> **To Do**  
><em>(Three)<em> **Three words**  
><em>(Four)<em> **For you**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**  
><strong>There's only<strong> _(one) _**one way** _(two)_ **to say**  
><strong>Those<strong> _(three)_ **three words**  
><em>(Four)<em> **And That's what I'll do**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**

**Give me more loving from the very start  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad<br>Best that I've had **

**I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<strong> 

**You make it easy  
>It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>**

**There's only** _(One) _**one thing**  
><em>(Two)<em> **To Do**  
><em>(Three)<em> **Three words**  
><em>(Four)<em> **For you**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**  
><strong>There's only<strong> _(One)_ **one way** _(Two) _**to say**  
><strong>Those<strong> _(Three)_ **three words**  
><em>(Four)<em> **And that's what I'll do  
><strong>_(I love you)_ **I love you**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**

(Instrumental)

**You make it easy**  
><strong>It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4<br>There's only** _(One) _**one thing**  
><em>(Two)<em> **To Do**  
><em>(Three)<em> **Three words  
><strong>_(Four)_ **For you**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**  
><strong>There's only<strong> _(one) _**one way** _(two)_ **to say**  
><strong>Those<strong> _(Three)_ **three words**  
><em>(Four)<em> **And that's what I'll do**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**  
><em>1-2-3-4<em>_**  
><strong>__(I love you)_ **I love you**  
><em>(I love you)<em> **I love you**

After Ray, finished singing, everyone was clapping and cheering. But something unusual was also going on. Stella Yamada was crying. Ray took the mic out of the stand and walked down the stage to where Stella was sitting. He took one look at her tears and smiled, knowing that they were tears of joy. He grabbed her hand in his and stood her up. "I hope you liked the song," he said and she just nodded, not being able to talk at the moment. "That's great," he said, "but I have one more present for you." She just gave him a confused look along with everyone else. Except for Scott who was still sitting on the stool on stage. He knew exactly what his friend was doing.

Ray held the mic in one hand, and let go of Stella's hand reaching into one of his pockets. He then knelt down on one and everyone, including Stella gasped. He then pulled a tiny black velvet box out of his pocket and looked up at Stella and spoke into the mic. "Stella Yamada, these last 6 years have been the best and happiest years of my life. I would love for the years ahead to be even happier," he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Stella had ever seen, "Stella Yamada, will you marry me?"

By now, Stella had even more tears streaming down her face, "Yes!" she said as happy as she could be at the moment. She had the best boy- fiancé in the world.

Ray stood up and plucked the ring out of the box placing it on Stella's finger. Then, he cupped her face in both of his hands, and planted a very deep kiss on her lips. She kissed back.

When they broke apart, they just looked at each other and smiled. "Best birthday ever," Stella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more on the lips. Just as she did so, people around them cheered as some fireworks went off in the sky. The perfect ending, to a perfect birthday.

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I heard this song again and I just had to use it. And I thought it was perfect for this. So, hit me up with a review. I would love to hear what you think about this and, I am also taking suggestions for future stories or song suggestions that I could use. If you do suggest a song, please no cursing in the song. Thank you, goodbye!**


End file.
